


hot sprung ♨️

by AShyCryptid



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Act 1 Jin, Anal Sex, Blood, Choking, M/M, Minor Character Death, forced drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShyCryptid/pseuds/AShyCryptid
Summary: The price of slipping vigilance for a moment's respite is a rough lesson to learn, one that he will never forget.-Jin gets caught in the hot springs by a Mongol patrol.
Relationships: Others/Jin Sakai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	hot sprung ♨️

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rnachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnachine/gifts).



> Could I really not do something about that juicy Sakai booty? Thanks to my love Kao for inspiring this 💕 *SMOOCHES ALL OVER YOUR LOVABLE FACE*
> 
> EDIT: I'm begging y'all to PLEASE check end notes for fanart in collaboration with this fic, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE
> 
> Also my twt here [@mobjinsakai](https://twitter.com/mobjinsakai) where im dumb horny about ruining Jin Sakai!

Spotting the steam rising into the air at sunset has Jin pulling off the road and towards the source of the steam. It doesn't take long before the scent of sulphur reaches his nose and the bright red of fallen maple leaves leads him to the small hot spring.

When he scouts around the area, he sees it’s untouched by patrols and bandits alike. No tracks of hooves or heavy footprints imprinted in damp earth.

Slowly he dismounts, feeling the ache of riding and fighting all day made stronger from getting onto his feet. Deeply, he breathes in, breathes out. The quiet sounds of nature comfort him, the peace settles the high of combat buzzing in his bones.

Carefully he sets his blades by the side putting them in close reach before shrugging off his armor and mask. Ragged robes slip off his skin once he loosens them, the rough fabric scratching across bruised and battered flesh. 

With the nearby bucket, he washes off the mud and filth to the side of the hot spring with a quick rinse before stepping into the steaming waters. At first he burns but the longer he simmers, the more relaxed he feels. His tension begins to melt away, the knots in his muscles untangle as calloused hands knead.

Eyes closed, he leans back onto warmed stone. The thought of next spring comes to mind. 

_ “The warm air, the cherry blossoms… Spring can't come soon enough.”  _

The unspoken thought of peace, of a war won lingers at the back of his mind. He doesn’t dare to say it yet. Not when he’s still weak and powerless, no allies by his side. His plans occupy his mind, fully engaged in figuring out the possibilities, the hope inside him burning bright and strong.

Lost in thought, he doesn’t hear the thumping of boots creeping up behind him.

A strong kick to the back of his head has him shoved forward into the water. Disoriented, his head aches, he can’t make out their words. Only the mocking tones of someone talking gets recognised when he gets up and tries to twist around to see his attacker. Before he fully turns, cool steel and rough leather press insistently against him from behind. 

His vision almost focuses but thick hands wrap around his throat and squeeze tight. Jin squirms, wet hands scrambling for purchase on his attacker’s arms. Nails scrape over the hard leather arm guards but darkness creeps in on the corners of his vision as his throat threatens to collapse under the pressure. His head feels like it’s swelling, his strength starting to fail him. 

The Mongol doesn’t let up on his hold, watching as Jin’s eyelids flutter, dull brown eyes rolling back as he gasps for air. Soon enough, Jin’s fingers twitch in their attempt to move but they grow heavy, too heavy. They slide off his attacker’s arms to splash into the water and hang limply by his sides. 

The hands let go and blood rushes to Jin’s head again. Jin feels like he’s being pushed through the water until he’s trapped between the hard rock of the center of the spring and the armored man and made to spread his legs apart for the man to settle in between. Dizzy and unable to kick him away, something hard and blunt meets his ass and before the horror of what it means can register, they turn him back down and dunk him under again with a strong grip on his hair. Water blurs his vision and rushes down his bruised throat. His lungs burn when he tries to breathe, his voice muted into a gurgling desperation for air. 

His futile attempt to thrash does nothing but make the other man laugh. Unconsciousness nearly takes him over when his head gets pulled back and above, cool air sobering him up and he’s able to cough out just enough water for him to breathe again. The invader laughs again, mocks him as if Jin understands anything before bucking forward and Jin  _ howls _ from the intense pain.

Speared through, his insides tear apart to accommodate the sudden stretch, the thick length insistent on violating whatever honour he has left. The Mongol moans in response, low and guttural, getting off on Jin’s tortured yells as he pushes deeper and deeper into the hot, tight warmth that his body provides.

Jin  _ burns _ . The invader’s cock spreads him wide as he bottoms out inside Jin. He thrashes from the new pain using the rock before him as support. Jin’s arms weakly struggle to reach the hand above him. For it, he gets shoved under the water again. This time the action doesn’t surprise him and he goes under with a few breaths of air. He tries his damnedest to think before he can’t breathe anymore, to ignore the pain of his guts torn bloody as the Mongol fucks him without mercy, to ignore the humiliation that will stain him forever.

He lets his rage keep him focused, keeping the darkness at bay. The invader doesn’t let him up yet; Jin can feel his air running out. His goal he repeats as a mantra in his head before his body forces his mouth open in an attempt to breathe and meets with hot spring water instead of air. Choking, his whole body spasms and shakes and even under the water he can hear the Mongol moan even louder from his suffering and the spasmodic clenching of his ass around him.

He tastes his own blood in the tainted water. His tears meld within and disappear.

Jin feels the Mongol’s thrusts become erratic and he tries his best to hold on for this one chance. His attacker’s moment of weakness. He can’t afford to black out yet. He might not wake up this time if he did.

The fear of becoming a bloated corpse sends a chill down his spine. Of being used like this even after death, his humiliation living on as a momentary spoil of war until the invaders move on to the next and the next. 

He must endure- for them, for his people.

The hand tangled in his hair pulls him up again and he gasps for sweet air. He grunts as the Mongol pulls harshly and forces his back to arch like an  _ asobi  _ before thrusting into him with a brutally rough pace. The realization makes his cheeks flush with anger and embarrassment but the moment will soon come and he cannot fail in taking advantage of it. He eyes where his tanto was and thankfully in the scuffle it was pushed closer to Jin.

The Mongol grunts even louder, his thrusts beginning to stutter. The sloshing of reddening water and the sound of skin slapping against leather and the knowledge of what’s left to come make Jin feel sick. He braces himself, his shuddery hands against the rock, eyes focused on his blade. Keep breathing, he tells himself. Gritting his teeth, he wills strength into his arms. He waits, he endures, he gathers his strength. This is his calm before the storm and he will ensure this death or die trying.

He feels the man slow down, his hips rolling deep inside him. Jin almost chokes at the disgustingly intimate way he feels the Mongol still and then the telltale signal of his cock pulsing inside of him. He feels stained from the inside out as the other pulls out. 

The Mongol moans out a curse, the hand in Jin’s hair moving to join the other at his ass, spreading his cheeks apart to watch his blood mixed cum ooze from Jin’s red bleeding hole with satisfaction.

_ Now- _

Jin kicks back, shoving the man into water and soaking his clothes. The armor proves to be a disadvantage now, soaked and heavier than before. His movements are sluggish trying to get back up with the growing weight and unsteady balance while Jin shifts to get his tanto in hand. Splashing hot water into the other's eyes, he thanks whichever Kami out there that gave him this chance when the Mongol staggers back and shouts.

He has to make this quick before his noises draw the others. With the familiar hilt in hand, Jin pounces, his blade at the ready.

While the man is trying to wipe the water from his eyes, Jin comes in close to stab at his throat as deeply as he can. It's not a one strike kill, the Mongol still gurgles with blood spilling from his mouth and sullying the water even more. He even reaches out to grab at Jin but Jin forces himself to be quicker and stabs the man in his chest, in his belly, in anywhere he can reach to vent his rage and frustration until the man can't fight back anymore.

Pushing the body away from him, Jin climbs from the bloody pool, the scent of iron strong in the air. 

By the time Jin pulls the lifeless body from the tainted hot springs, he notices the blood blending with the fallen red maple leaves. He feels raindrops start to fall, the sky becoming more overcast, the drops falling harder on his skin. The cold rain does nothing to wash him clean of his horrors.

Still, Jin stands. 

Ignoring the stabbing and sore ache of his ass and the ooze of fluid down his thighs, he forces his shaky legs to steady. He must recover and prepare quickly before the rest of the patrol comes looking. He can't let his vigilance slip again. Not now, not until he sees this war through.

Fury and vengeance surge through his veins and give him purpose. His grip tightens on his bloody blade. Lightning strikes, thunder roars. Jin breathes in, breathes out.

The storm becomes him.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT:   
> kao did ART for this and i CANNOT STOP SCREAMING ABOUT IT?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!: [HERE](https://twitter.com/mobjinsakai/status/1296708340706353152)
> 
> For a bit of history because I had spent like 10 minutes finding it out:
> 
> Asobi - term for a sexual entertainer/prostitute during the Kamakura period


End file.
